


The Queen

by Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion/pseuds/Celebrimbor_Of_Eregion
Summary: Indis demonstrates dom tendencies in the bedroom.





	The Queen

Nerdanel sighed in pleasure once more, completely bare and exposed before her queen, her face in the pillows, her bottom in the air.

Indis chuckled in amusement, her slick fingers rubbing the sensitive area between Nerdanel’s cheeks. Curious, the queen pressed her index finger against Nerdanel’s hole. “Has your husband ever taken you this way, love?”

Nerdanel choked on her breath, warmth pooling between her legs as she imagined Fëanaro entering her there. “No, my lady,” she mumbled. Fëanaro was probably too inexperienced to even know that such was possible.

“Too bad,” Indis smiled, her finger pushing inside. Nerdanel hissed, slightly uncomfortable, but then the finger slid deeper, and she sighed, pleased, as it felt quite nice. “You should ask him,” the queen’s low, deep voice made her tremble as that finger started moving inside her. “I am sure he’ll enjoy it, you’ll fit his cock so snugly…”

Nerdanel moaned at the image her queen painted; yes, she will be sure to ask him.

Indis continued working her hole open, adding another finger as she relaxed. Nerdanel couldn’t help but let those lewd sounds escape her lips. She moved her hips, following the motion of Indis’s fingers. She had no idea why Indis would take interest in that orifice of hers, yed she had learned to obey her queen in bed without question.

“What a nice Noldorin slut,” Indis chuckled and gave Nerdanel’s backside a slap before adding a third finger. Nerdanel moaned, arching her back, happy to be called and used in whatever way.

After a few pleasurable moments, the queen pulled her fingers out, causing a disappointed whine. “Don’t worry, my lovely one, I’ll fill you up in a moment,” Indis responded in the same amused tone Nerdanel loved so much. The queen reached for a drawer to take something out, then presenting it to Nerdanel as she lifted herself up on her elbows.

Nerdanel took note of the material first - fine ivory. But the shape of that item… oh, the shape.

“What?” Indis smiled, petting her hair. “Too big for you?”

Nerdanel swallowed and pushed the thoughts of the carving technique away. The toy was beautiful yet indeed a little big. She wondered where Indis would get such an item; not in Tirion, no one she knew would accept such an order. Probably in Alqualondë; it was a very Alqualondë thing to make.

“It is… a little big, my lady.”

“That is fine,” Indis nodded. “A bit of pain will do you good.”

Nerdanel moaned; of course, her queen could hurt her anytime, especially in such a delicious way.

“Here is what I say,” Indis sat closer to Nerdanel. “I’ll put it into your ass, all the way down.” Nerdanel gasped. “You’ll pleasure me with that filthy mouth of yours. As soon as I’m done, I’ll take it out of you. You’d better not dawdle with that, for if you do, I’ll take that boy’s brother and put it into your other hole. Is that clear, sweetling?”

Nerdanel suffocated with lust and slight fear. Indis had… two of those things?!

“Y-yes, my lady,” she managed.

“Good girl.” Slowly, even gently, Indis worked the toy into Nerdanel’s opening until it was deep inside. Nerdanel moaned softly in pleasure and pain, feeling her hole stretching under the pressure. Indis gave her a couple of heavy slaps, causing her to cry out.

“Very well,” the queen said. She moved to sit on the pillow, next to Nerdanel’s face, and spread her gorgeous legs. Nerdanel swallowed at the sight of those soft thighs and what was between them. “Get to work,” Indis ordered.

She was happy to get to that sweet work, her lips and tongue pleasuring her queen as she had been taught. “You’re doing so well, my lovely one,” Indis spoke in a hoarse voice that made Nerdanel tremble. The queen’s long fingers got into Nerdanel’s wavy hair, threading, caressing, scratching her scalp lightly, rubbing behind her ears. “You’re right where you belong, my girl, this is what you were made for.” Nerdanel moaned softly, a tight knot forming in her lower stomach from lust and sweet humiliation.

She was doing her best, she was, yet the queen was so strong and long-lasting in these activities, probably because she engaged in them often. Nerdanel wondered if the king was subjected to the same treatment; as far as she knew Indis, Finwë could probably find himself in the same position, licking his wife off with a toy up his ass, moaning as she called him her Noldorin harlot. That was almost too good to imagine…

“This is taking too long, Nerdanel.” The queen’s stern voice startled her out of her reverie.

Nerdanel lifted up her head. “I’m so sorry, my la…” She was interrupted by a light slap on her face. Nerdanel sighed in shameful pleasure and looked down, all obedience.

“Get on your back and spread your legs, whore,” the queen commanded. 

Nerdanel obeyed. She kept her eyes closed as her queen fingered her open, gently despite that harsh voice, and entered her with the other object, slightly cooler yet just as big. She had thought she was already filled beyond her capacity, but somehow, her body managed to fit another toy. Nerdanel could not stop moaning in pain and pleasure.

“Now, finish what you started,” Indis demanded, “and keep in mind that I will not remove any of these until after you’ve pleasured me.”

Nerdanel was much better motivated to finish the queen off now that she was so painfully and delightfully stretched. She sobbed as she licked and sucked on Indis’s flesh, encouraged by the queens sighs and moans. Finally, Indis shuddered, holding her hair tight as Nerdanel continued kissing her gently.

“You’re such a good girl,” Indis whispered, regaining her strength in mere seconds to settle behind Nerdanel.

“Will you remove them now, my lady?” Nerdanel begged, arching her back once more.

“Of course not!” Indis chuckled. “Haven’t you grown to love them, my darling?”

Nerdanel moaned in delight and disappointment, and then Indis grabbed one of them, the one that was inside her bottom, and moved it, in and out. “Oh… ah! My queen, please!”

“Of course, my love, of course.” Indis moved it again and again and again, until Nerdanel started weeping in pleasure, and then the queen moved the other one... The pleasure was unbearable, and Nerdanel moved her hips, moaning, pleading, crying until she collapsed into the pillows, her entire body trembling.

Gently, Indis removed each of the toys.

“Thank you, my queen,” Nerdanel whispered breathlessly.

“You are welcome, little darling,” Indis smiled, stroking her back gently, but Nerdanel was too exhausted and sleepy to hear that.


End file.
